New Years
by gracewilliams14
Summary: It's new years eve once again, and the VeggieTales gang has hatched the ultimate plan. will it work? Read to find out.


New Years – Veggietales Style

A/N: this is one of the first ones that I worked on before "Larry-Boy: the fear dar returns, but just started working on it again. It will be different than the other ones I am writing so far as far as not having Larry and Petunia be together at the beginning of the story.

Some people (or veggies) would find it traditional for friends to spend time together on New Year's Eve, and the Veggietales cast is no exception. However, there are also some couples among the Veggietales cast: Bob the Tomato and Madame Blueberry had been together for 4 months, and Archibald Asparagus was married to Lovey and it would be their 2-year anniversary this New Year's Eve. Larry the Cucumber and Petunia were close friends, but were not in a relationship. Everyone was trying to get them together because they knew that they would be perfect together. Even Bob was in on the plan.

Anyhow, it was the day before New Year's Eve, and the cast was just finishing the final scene of their newest movie "It's a Meaningful Life". Bob grabbed his director's megaphone and said

"Great job, you guys. Really believable. Oh, by the way, everyone gets the day off tomorrow so that you all can come to my house for a New Year's Eve party. Be there by 8:00 tomorrow evening." Everyone nodded in agreement to come. After Larry and Petunia left (they are usually the first ones to leave), everyone else got together to come up with a plan to get them together at Bob's party. "Okay, you guys, anyone have a plan?" he asked everyone. Everyone was silent, thinking of an idea.

"I do! Everyone knows it's a tradition to kiss someone after ze ball drops at midnight. If we can get zem alone, it may just work for zem too" Madame Blueberry suggested. Bob walked/hopped over to her and pulled her close to him and said

"I think that's a great idea. You always have the best ideas" he said before he kissed her on the cheek. She giggled in reply to his observation. "Okay, so that's the plan. But, how are we going to get them 'in the mood', as they say, to kiss at that time?" he asked. Again, there was silence as everyone was thinking.

"ugh, do I have to zink of everyzing? We get zem to sit next to each other all night long and by ze time the ball drops, zey will not be able to think of anything else." She replied, mildly aggravated that she was coming up with all the ideas.

"Okay, that's another great idea from the same great girl" Bob stated before looking at her slightly apologetically. "So, now we have a plan, and now we need to get ready for it. Blue, you call Petunia and talk to her about what outfit to wear, and I will talk to Larry. And remember, no one can tell them about what's going on."

_The Next Day_

Petunia was getting ready for the party when she got a text message on her cell. She saw it was from Madame Blueberry saying 'call me'. She quickly complies and gives her a call

"'allo?" Madame blue says when she answers the phone.

"MB? It's Petunia. Did you need to talk to me about something?" Petunia asked her.

"oh, yes dear. What do you plan on wearing to ze party tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking about just wearing a nice shirt and pants. Why?"

"oh, no reason. I just figured zat you would like some help with picking your outfit."

"What did you have in mind?"

"well, do you have a dress that you could wear?"

"hold on, let me see…yeah, I have a red one, and a blue one"

"wear ze blue one. It would look so much better on you. Now zen, if you have a necklace, wear zat and wear your hair out of zat braid of yours."

"are you sure?"

"believe me dear, you would look so much better looking like zat. See you tonight, dear" Madame blueberry said before she hung up.

_Meanwhile_

At the same time, Bob was on the phone with Larry talking about the same thing.

"So, Larry, what were you planning on wearing tonight?"

"I'm not sure, Bob. What do you think?"

"Well, for starters, you should wear a nice shirt, and maybe some dark blue jeans. And, wear your Minnesota Cuke jacket and fedora. I think that would be perfect."

"Alright, Bob. If you think that's best."

"Believe me, I do. See ya tonight, bud" Bob said before he hung up. He then sent out a mass text to everyone (except Larry and Petunia), saying 'tonight's attire will be semi-formal. Ladies will wear dresses and men will need to wear nice jackets over their clothes"

A/N: That is the end of the first chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 2


End file.
